


Got Your Back

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Irene was feeling bad for running away from home. Sehun got her back and thought of ways to make her feel better.Genre: Slice of Life, Prompt: Scent
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Oh Sehun, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Got Your Back

Irene woke up to the faint noise of sizzling. Smell of brewed coffee and ramyeon filled the place. She can see Yixing setting up the table. She tried getting up from the couch when her head started aching. Her brother approached her with a glass of water and a tablet.

"Inom pa ha, Irene." Bakas sa boses ng Kuya niya ang inis. "Inumin mo na 'to at ipinaghanda na kita ng almusal, nakakahiya naman sayo."

She took the medicine and emptied the glass. Slightly dizzy, she managed to walk to the sink and washed her face. Yixing threw her a towel and she wiped her face.

"Anong oras ka dumating?" Irene asked as she took the seat on the table. Yixing placed a bowl of hot ramyeon in front of her as she sipped her coffee.

"Kanina pa akong alas-otso rito. Hindi kasi pumasok 'yung prof namin kaninang umaga. Tapos naglinis ako ng kalat mo habang tulog na tulog ka. Magluluto sana ako ng almusal kaso noodles at kape lang ang laman ng cabinet mo." Yixing complained. "Umuwi ka na kasi sa bahay."

"Madalas mag-overnight dito si Wendy kaya madaling maubos." She lied, dismissing the topic.

"Kung si Mama.." Natigil si Irene sa pagsasalita.

_ Okay pa rin bang Mama ang tawag niya? _

"Kung ang Mama mo ang nagpapunta sayo dito, sabihin mo okay lang ako kaya 'wag mo na akong pag-aksayahan ng oras. Alam kong busy kang tao. Hindi mo ako responsibilidad—"

"Kapatid kita kaya responsibilidad kita." Yixing cut her off.

"Anak ako sa labas ng Tatay mo, papaalala ko lang baka nakalimutan mo kasi."

"Edi pumasok ka. Bakit ka kasi nasa labas?" Pamimilosopo ni Yixing kaya inirapan lang siya ni Irene.

"Kapatid kita. Tapos." Yixing said with finality. "Walang nagpapaalis sayo sa bahay kaya ewan ko ba kung bakit ka nagtitiis dito." He saw Irene playing with her food kaya agad niya itong sinaway. "Kumain ka nga ng maayos!"

Irene sighed bago ito kumain ulit tsaka nagsalitang muli si Yixing. "Sinabi namin sayo 'yung totoo kasi ayaw kong sa iba mo pa malaman. Si Mama nga tinanggap ka e, anong inaarte mo d'yan?"

"You talk like it's not a big deal when clearly, it is."

"Ikaw lang naman nag-iisip na big deal eh. Minahal at inaruga ka ni Mama na parang tunay niyang anak. Ni minsan hindi niya pinaramdam sayo na hindi ka galing sa kaniya. Mas mahal ka pa nga 'non kesa sa akin." Litanya ni Yixing. "Kung ano man ang kasalanan ni Papa at ng Nanay mo sa amin, pinagbabayaran na nila 'yun. God bless na lang sa kanila."

"Hindi mo kasi naiintindihan.."

"Naiintindihan ka namin, ikaw 'tong ayaw magpaintindi. Bahala ka. Si Mama ang susundo sa'yo rito kapag hindi ka pa umuwi." Yixing said before collecting his empty bowl and cup and placed it in the sink.

"Dumaan lang talaga ko rito para icheck kung buhay ka pa. Umuwi ka na, Irene. Huwag mo na pag-alalahanin si Mama." Yixing said before getting his things. "Una na ko, susunduin ko pa si Yeri."

Paalis na ang Kuya niya nang maalala ni Irene 'yung binili niya para sa girlfriend nito. "Sandali!" Pumunta siya sa ref at kinuha ang cupcake na itinabi niya at iniabot kay Yixing. "Bigay mo kay Ye. Favorite niya 'yan."

"Uy sakto monthsary namin ngayon. Salamat Irene!" Niyakap siya ni Yixing at humiwalay naman agad si Irene. "Arte mo. Buti nga niyayakap kita kahit 'di ka naliligo."

"Alis na." She sent him away and closed her door before he come back and annoy her longer.

She was about to go back to sleep when she received a call from Sehun.

"Busy ako."

_ "Hello din sayo, Irene!" _ Sehun greeted him happily.  _ "Kamusta hangover natin d'yan?" _

"Wag ako ang istorbohin mo. I'm hanging up."

_ "Sandali lang! Ito naman napakasungit." _ Pigil sa kaniya ni Sehun.  _ "Nabanggit ni Wendy may quiz daw kayo ngayon. Pumasok ka, 'oy. Damit lang inuulit natin, hindi subjects." _

Irene sighed. Ilang araw na rin siyang absent kaya sigurado siyang baka nga bumagsak na siya kung 'di pa siya papasok ngayon. "Oo na, papasok na ko mamaya."

_ "Sabay ka samin ni Kyungsoo maglunch ha. Bawal humindi." _ Irene rolled her eyes.  _ "Hindi kita nakikita pero sigurado akong umiikot na naman 'yang mata mo. Meet us later, okay? Kung hindi kakaladkarin kita papunta sa—" _

"Ang daldal, Se. Oo na. Papasok ako. Magkita na lang tayo mamaya." Irene was about to hang up nang nagsalita ulit si Sehun.

_ "You know that I always got your back, right? Don’t be sad. Pumapanget ka lalo." _

_ Sehun and his weird way of comforting,  _ she thought.

"Mas panget ka pa rin."

**-**

_ Oh Sehun calling... _

"And that concludes our lesson for today. Don't forget our moving exams next week, okay?"

Hindi pa tapos magsalita ang professor nila Irene ay palihim na itong lumabas ng classroom at sinagot ang kanina pang nagva-vibrate na cellphone.

_ "Irene! Finally, you answered!"  _ She can hear the relief through her bestfriend's voice.

"Nasa klase ako tawag ka ng tawag. Sasama nga ako sa inyo ni Kyungsoo kumain. Kailangan paulit-ulit tumawag?" Inis na sagot niya habang pinapasok isa-isa ang mga gamit sa bag niya. "Saan na ba kayo?"

_ "Array! 'Wag mo ngang hawakan, Kyungsoo! Kita na ngang masakit eh." _ Dinig ni Irene sa kabilang linya.  _ "Ah, ano 'wag ka na palang pumunta dito. Tapos na kaming kumain ni Kyungsoo. Diba, pre?" _

"Give the phone to Kyungsoo." She can sense something is wrong and she needed to hear it from their friend.

_ "Tawagan na lang ulit kita mamaya _ — _ " _

"I said give the phone to Kyungsoo." Narinig niyang bumubulong pa si Sehun bago nito binigay kay Kyungsoo ang phone. "What happened?"

_ "Bruises tsaka gasgas sa labi." _ Sabi nito. "Nasa bleachers kami sa may open field."

She can hear Sehun's endless rants on the other line bago siya mabilis na pumunta sa kinaroroonan ng mga ito. "Papunta na ko d'yan. Make sure he doesn't move an inch or dadagdagan ko 'yang pasa sa mukha niya."

_ "Noted, Nurse Bae." _

-

"A-aray, Irene! Dahan-dahan lang naman!" Reklamo ni Sehun sa kaibigan na gumagamot sa sugat nito. "Maawa ka naman sa pasyente mo. Nasasaktan kaya ako!"

"Sana inisip mo 'yan bago ka nagpasapak sa Kuya ko." Diniinan pa nito ang bulak sa sugat ni Sehun.

"Naireport na ni Kyungsoo yung nangyari kaya 'wag mo nang balaking magsinungaling." Sehun gave Kyungsoo a betrayed look but he only shook his head at him.

"Nagtext si Wendy. Kakain raw kami, una na ko." Paalam ni Kyungsoo at agad itong tumakas bago siya habulin ni Sehun.

Irene just gave him a nod before continued cleaning Sehun's cut. "Wag kang malikot! Nakitang ginagamot pa nga 'yung sugat mo eh."

"Sakit manapak ng Kuya mo. Tsk."

"What did you do to get on his nerve this time?" She asked.

"Akala ni Jongin pinopormahan ko si Yeri at Seulgi. I was just being nice! Ayun, nagsumbong sa Kuya mo. Yung mga sumunod na nangyari makikita mo naman sa lala ng pasa sa mukha ko." Sehun defended himself.

"Yung being nice mo kasi minsan may halong malisya." She sneered.

"Uy hindi ah, sa'yo lang naman ako may malisya." Sehun said in a playful voice which earned him a smack from her. "Hoy Irene nagiging sadista ka na ha!"

"Ayan tapos na!" She discarded the used cotton and closed the first aid kit. "Kakain pa ba tayo? Kung hindi uuwi na lang ako."

"We'll eat of course. Yun lang naman dahilan kung bakit ako pumasok e." He said before getting their things—including Irene's bag.

"Huy ako na magdadala nyan."

"Ako na, para sure na hindi mo ko tatakasan." He said, putting his bag on his shoulder and Irene's on the left. "Miss ka na ni Nanay Pacing."

-

A small eatery a few blocks from their University, this is where Irene and Sehun usually spend their lunch. The two entered the place and occupied their usual spot—the far table by the window.

The fragrance of home-cooked meals drifted from the small kitchen. Irene sniffed, the scent of different viands and her personal favorite,  _ Sinigang _ filling her lungs. She immediately turned to Sehun who was now as hungry as she was.

"Umorder ka na, dali!"

Pero bago pa makatayo si Sehun, Nanay Pacing already have a bowl of Sinigang and placed it in their table.

"Hindi kita nakita buong linggo, Irene! Heto, dinala ko na ang order niyo." She looked at the helper behind her which carried their plates and two bowls of rice. "Sehun, kumuha ka ng kutsara niyo doon." Lumakad si Sehun at sumunod sa matanda.

"Nanay Pacing!" Irene greeted enthusiastically. "Namiss ko 'yung luto niyo. Kung meron lang kayong delivery, nagpa-deliver na ako."

The middle-aged woman sat in front of Irene as she helped her arrange their plates. "Sabi ni Sehun maysakit ka raw kaya hindi ka pumapasok, magaling ka na ba?"

Lumingon si Irene kay Sehun na pabalik na sa upuan nila. "Ah, opo. Okay na po ako ngayon kaya nandito na ulit ako." She took the spoon from Sehun and sipped the broth. "Shet, namiss ko 'to Nay!"

"Dahan-dahan, 'di kita uubusan." Sabi ni Sehun nang nakita si Irene na tuloy tuloy ang paghigop sa sabaw. "Ang kalat kumain! Walang aagaw ng pagkain mo 'oy." He took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sides of her lips.

"Akala ko nagbreak na kayo kaya mag-isa na lang pumunta si Sehun dito." Irene almost choked. "Pero nakikita ko namang ayos kayo ngayon kaya napanatag ang loob ko."

"Nay, ilang beses ko na pong sinabi sa inyo. Hindi ko po boyfriend.." Naputol ang pagpapaliwanag ni Irene nang may tumawag sa matanda.

"Maiwan ko muna kayo ha? Kain lang ng kain."

Sehun nodded at the old lady and continued munching on his food when he noticed Irene stopped eating and is just staring at him. "Nabubusog ka ba sa pagtitig sakin?"

"Akala rin ni Nanay Pacing magjowa tayo." Sabi niya. "You should correct people when they assume we're together."

"Hayaan mo na si Nanay. Alam mo namang OTP niya tayo, eh." Sagot ni Sehun. "Ubusin mo na 'yang pagkain mo bago lumamig. Sandali, kukuha ako ng tubig natin."

Iniwan niya si Irene sandali at bumalik na may dalang tubig. Balik na ang dalaga sa masigla nitong pagkain.

"Dinalaw ka na ba ni Yixing sa tinutuluyan mo?" Sehun asked.

"Dumaan siya kanina. Pinapauwi na ko sa amin." Irene answered. "Wag ko na raw pag-alalahin si Mama. As if naman gusto ko rin 'to no. Hindi ko nga alam kung dapat ko pa ba siyang tawaging Mama e anak naman pala ko ng kabit ng asawa niya."

"Irene."

"O bakit, totoo naman ha? Bakit parang ako lang yata ang aware don? Pati si Kuya binabalewala lang 'yun." Malungkot na sabi ni Irene.

"Kasi nga hindi na importante 'yun ngayon." Sehun said in a calm tone. "Whatever your parents' sins may be, hindi mo kasalanan 'yun. Tita Agnes and Yixing accepted and treated you as their own family. 'Yun lang 'yung mahalaga dun, okay?"

"Maka-Tita ka naman parang close kayo ni Mama."

"Magiging close kami kung ipapakilala mo ko sa kaniya." Sehun smiled. "Umuwi ka na, I'm sure your family is missing you."

"Well, same to you. Umuwi ka na rin, Se. Ako isang linggo lang hindi umuwi. Ikaw mag-iisang taon na."

Natahimik lang si Sehun. "My family isn't as loving and understanding as yours, Irene. That's why you're lucky." He emptied his glass and poured another. "I wish I could go home whenever I want, too."

"Want to talk about it?" Irene softly asked.

"Sa susunod na lang. Mas maasim pa rito sa Sinigang ni Nanay 'yung kwento ng buhay ko. Baka maumay na ko niyan." Sehun chuckled.

"Sure ka? I mean, I got your back too.." Maingat na sabi ni Irene.

"Glad to hear that." He smiled to assure her. "Pero sa susunod na lang siguro."

"May utang ka sa'kin, ha."

"Sure. Lista mo muna."

-

Sinigurado ni Sehun na babalik na si Irene sa bahay nila kaya tinulungan niya itong kunin ang kaniyang mga gamit at inihatid ito sa kanila. Pero pagdating nila sa bahay nito, mukhang umalis ang Mama niya at wala pa si Yixing. Naiwan niya sa kwarto ang spare key niya kaya tumambay na lang sila sa labas ng bahay nila Irene.

A notification popped on Sehun's phone.  _ Yixing Zhang is in a relationship with Yerimiese Kim. _

"Naks, facebook official na si Yeri at 'yung Kuya mo."

Irene scrolled on her Facebook's news feed. "Aba dapat lang, ang dami kayang manliligaw niyan ni Yeri." She answered eyeing him.

"FYI, hindi ko type si Yeri 'no." Sagot ni Sehun. "Hindi ko rin type si Seulgi."

"Maniwala ako sayo." Irene said, not believing his words. "Sino bang girlfriend mo ngayon? Everyone's talking about how you're such a playboy."

"Sus. Pati ba naman ikaw naniniwala 'don? Sino lang ba lagi kong kasama bukod kay Kyungsoo? Ikaw lang naman ha."

"Sabi mo eh." Irene shrugged.

"E ikaw ba, may boyfriend ka na?"

"Edi kung may boyfriend ako edi sana siya ang kasama ko kesa nagtitiyaga ako sayo."

_ Dapat lang _ . Bulong ni Sehun.

"Anong sabi mo?"

"Sabi ko ang sungit mo kasi kaya walang nanliligaw sayo." Sagot ni Sehun. "Do you like someone now?"

_ Manhid. _ She thought. Unfortunately, she belongs to the 38% of people who fell inlove with their bestfriend.  _ Cliché ampota. _

But Irene couldn't stop herself from smiling. What did she even like from this douche? She can see his eyebrow rose.

"You're fucking thinking of someone right now!?" Hindi makapaniwalang sagot ni Sehun. "You like someone and you're not even telling me?"

Tumayo si Irene at nag-unat. "Bakit, ikaw lang pwedeng lumandi?" She chuckled at his reaction. If she's one of those delusional girls, she might think he is overreacting because he's jealous.

_ But she's Irene. She's as naive as he was. _

"Kwento ko sayo pag nakamove on na ko." Irene said. "I owe you one."

"You better do para malait ko naman yung malas na lalaking nagustuhan mo."

_ How unlucky you are, Sehun. _

"Hahaha. Next time. Lista mo muna. We're even now."

They were both laughing when Irene saw her brother's car.

"They're here! Go before my brother sees you at dagdagan niya 'yang masterpiece sa mukha mo."

Sehun faked a pained reaction. "Grabe, feeling ko tuloy ako 'yung tinatago mong boyfriend." He chuckled.

"Just text me when you're home." Natatawang umalis si Sehun at kumaway sa kaniya.

Her mother and Yixing saw her sending him away. "Hoy Irene sino 'yun?"

"Wala. Tumulong lang magbuhat ng gamit ko." She answered her brother then looked at her  _ mother  _ who is surprised seeing her. "Hi Ma.. Uhh, I'm sorry."

Her mother walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug. "Akala ko hindi ka na uuwi. Magpapasama na dapat ako sa kapatid mo para sunduin ka." They were both teary-eyed. "I was so worried, anak."

"I'm really sorry, Ma. I was so ungrateful na hindi ko inisip 'yung nararamdaman niyo tapos bigla na lang akong umalis. I thought I was doing the right thing kasi naisip kong pabigat lang ako sa inyo because you've already done so much for me.." Irene wailed.

"When your father brought you home saying you were his mistress' child, I was really hurt." Agnes recalled. "From the day he introduced you to us, you never once cried. Yixing was so fond of you. Kahit alam kong anak ka sa ibang babae ng Papa mo, pinakain kita, pinatulog, inalagaan kahit labag sa loob ko."

"Tapos isang araw, nagpadala ako sa mga sinasabi ng mga nasa paligid ko. Dapat daw ipaampon na kita kasi kahihiyan ka lang sa pamilya namin.."

"Nung iiwan na kita sa tapat ng simbahan, that was the first time I heard you cry.. And I swore to myself that I won't ever leave you again. The one who gave birth to you already abandoned you, and I hate myself for almost doing the same.. Wala ka pang muwang sa mundo hinusgahan ka na ng mga tao. And I vowed to protect you then. You are my daughter. Walang pwedeng manakit at humusga sayo hangga't nandito ako."

Mas lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Irene sa ina kaya mas lalo ring bumuhos ang kanyang luha. Lumapit naman sa kanila si Yixing at sumali sa yakap.

"Dito niyo talaga napiling mag-iyakan sa tapat ng bahay natin. Pwede namang sa loob na lang. Para tayong tanga." Yixing joked.

"Wag ka nang aalis ulit, ha? Anak kita, Irene. Tandaan mo 'yan." Her mom wiped her tears at bumaling kay Yixing. "Buksan mo na nga 'yung pinto at baka lamukin 'tong kapatid mo!"

"Tignan mo 'yan! Sinong totoong anak sa atin ngayon?!" Yixing whined. "Pasok na sa loob at doon niyo na ituloy ang iyakan niyo."

"Bumaba agad kayo pagkatapos niyong mag-ayos ng gamit ha? Magluluto ako ng paborito mo, Irene."

"Thank you, Ma."

Yixing helped his sister carry her things in her bedroom.

"Huy, sino nga 'yung naghatid sayo kanina? Manliligaw mo?" Usisa ni Yixing.

"Tumulong nga lang sabi." Sagot ni Irene.

"Di ko alam kung namamalikmata lang ako pero parang si Sehun yung nakita ko e." Yixing tried to recall the man he saw earlier.

"Speaking of Sehun, why did you punch him earlier? Alam ba ni Yeri 'yan?"

"Teka, Sehun really is the guy earlier?" Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Yixing. “How did you two meet?”

"Wendy introduced me to him. We’re quite close.."  _ There’s no point in denying, right? _

"Pinopormahan ka?" Yixing asked suspiciously.

"Hindi ha!" Irene answered defensively. 

"Maraming ibang lalaki dyan. 'Wag na si Sehun."

Napailing na lang si Irene.  _ Too late, Kuya. _

"Leave the guy alone. Walang ginagawang masama sayo ‘yung tao."

"You're defending him! You like that guy, Irene!?"

"Kuya.."

"Mukhang kailangan kong dagdagan ang pasa ng gagong 'yun ah."

_ Sorry Sehun, looks like I'm treating your wounds again soon. _

Pababa na si Irene nang pigilan siya ng Kuya niya. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Just giving Sehun a heads up." She answered laughing.

"Irene!"

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
